Zagrob
thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: Croatia Location: Zagreb Status: Active Formed in: 2006 Style: Martial Industrial, Neofolk Lyrical themes: Last label: Athanor (2011) Members Dražen Kuljiš Karla Lulić (+2007) Official bio "Black mother earth expects us all in the end...Moment when we will exhale that last breath from our body and find out if there is eternal light at the end of the tunnel, like a straw that we try to grip already now, in a slight spasm caused by the tremendous incertitude of life. Hiding behind the obscure name Zagrob - Dražen Kuljiš is a versatile young artist and a creator of frighteningly dark humorous music which reconciles earthly and the afterlife. The name Zagrob appears for the first time in year 2006. Choosing death as his favorite leitmotif, Kuljiš creates slow but powerful musical image, intertwined with romance and patine of light earth, in embrace in which he likes to entrap and torture his auditorium. For symbolic parallel, we could mention „Scream“ by Munch which is visually so strong and penetrating, while on the other hand its frame is mercilessly frozen in attempt to recreate that silent moment of horror and hysteria. Zagrob music has the identical power. This unusual Croatian author marks his beginnings with famous demo – “Zagrob“, published in early 2006., followed by exclusive live performances in underground clubs throughout the region (Zagreb, Sisak, Belgrade). In the end of that year, in Močvara Zagreb, Zagrob performed the controversial album “Vječni Stan“. This piece clearly defined Zagrob as entity which constantly transforms through conceptual exploration of sound in a manner of post-mortem condition of spirit and body. In year 2007 Dražen Kuljiš is joined by Karla Lulić, his muse and life partner, who contributed with her voice and lyrics to the atmosphere in the forthcoming single “Le Soleil Noir“ – a song enveloped by inexplicable sorrow, which to this day remains lost in space and time. After four years of resting in peace, Zagrob's “Vječni Stan“ is perpetuated by renowned French publisher Athanor, specialized in obscure ritual music. The date of publishing was symbolically designated – exactly at midnight, 1.11.2011., on Samhain. Accordingly, on the same date in “Tvornica kulture“ in Zagreb, Zagrob once again resurrected from the dead, and unveiled “Vječni Stan“ in full brilliance of red light and funeral scenery." Discography Zagrob (Demo) ‎(File, MP3, MiniAlbum, 128) Zagrob Z01 2006 Le Soleil Noir ‎(File, Single, MP3) Zagrob Z02 2008 Vječni Stan ‎(CD, Album) Athanor ATNR 037 2011 Appearances Compilations Magla Various - A Silent Tide - Croatian Underground Compilation ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) SoundBleed none 2008 Ludmila Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Invidia ‎(31xFile, Comp, MP3, VBR) SDS-compilation 2011-11 2011 1 La Destruction Various - The Seven Deadly Sins Compilation : Acedia ‎(28xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-04 2011 1 Alpha Various - Dark Ambient Vol. 5 ‎(23xFile, FLAC, Comp) Sombre Soniks SomSon32 2013 Miscellaneous Ludmila and 1 more… DaevaDoll - Pouppée Perimée ‎(8xFile, MP3) Zagrob Z03 2010 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|center|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects